What's Up?
by queenbeezer
Summary: Han returns from a mission, and Leia is acting funny.


Just a oneshot, all Characters belongs to George. Forgive me if there are errors, I just threw this one together.

* * *

I eyed my wife suspiciously. Something was different about her, that I knew. When she greeted me at the spaceport I could tell something was up. She gave me that smile, the one which told me that there was a secret that she knew, that she was wanting to tell me, but couldn't.

In the eight and a half months that I have been married to her, I have learned what those little smiles and other expressions meant.

"Tell me sweetheart, what's up?" I had asked.

"Nothing's up, Han," she said to me. There she did it again, that smile. Something was up, I knew it. It was in the way she said, 'nothing's up', in the way she looked at me, in the way she kissed me.

We had been separated for the past nine weeks, not by choice I would never stay away from her that long by choice. That kiss she gave me, she only kissed me like that when we were alone. Never in the years that we had been together as a couple had she kissed me like that in a public setting. She didn't even pay mind to the holoreporters covering our return from a successful mission. She had even given a little extra performance by grabbing my ass.

Now that was weird. Mind you she had grabbed my ass before, but never in public. Her behavior worried me. A lot could happen in nine weeks. It was no secret that the high command was not approving of our relationship. They had done everything they could do to put distance between us. They sent me on missions, sent her away when I was due to return, something that even after our marriage they continued to try. I've seen the tabloids; she knows I've seen the tabloids. I know there is no truth to them, but the way she's acting now…

No, I scold myself. Leia would never be unfaithful; just as I never would be.

We get to our speeder; she opts to drive since she just told me I seemed distracted. She's right, I am distracted, I can't get the image of her in the arms of some prince.

Normally I drive, since her driving scares me. Not today though, she seems a little more cautious than normal. Something definitely is wrong with her. I watch her; damn she looks a bit pale. Nearly as pale as she was when she would work herself to death on Hoth. She glances over at me, and smiles. She knows her silence is driving me crazy.

We arrive at our apartment building; she holds my hand as we wait for the turbolift doors to open. When it does we step in. I ask her again. I get the same answer. Maybe she's waiting for the privacy of our apartment to give the bad news.

But she doesn't say anything once we get there. She just disappears into our bedroom. I soon follow. I find her discarded robes on the floor. I near the door to our 'fresher and hear the water to the shower running. I can't resist the opportunity. I strip myself of my clothes and step into the steam behind her.

Her dark brown eyes inspect my body. I give her my best lopsided grin; the one I know makes her melt. She melts. I lower my head and kiss her with much passion. She wraps her arms around my neck and I lift her up. We make love until we realize we've used up the hot water. She gives me that smile again.

Damn it, Leia just tell me what's going on.

We dress; she told me we have reservations at one of our favorite restaurants. I just got home, I don't want to go out again, nevertheless, I dress. She drives again; she told me I looked tired.

I am tired; I'm tired of this game you're playing.

Our usual waiter comes to our table. We're asked if we want our usual drinks. I said yes, but she just orders water. Since when does she not drink her Alderaani wine at dinner?

After dinner we take a walk through our favorite park. We sit at our favorite bench, the one that I proposed to her at. She gives me that smile again.

"Okay, Leia you're driving me nuts." I tell her.

She leans in and kisses me lightly and then she trails her kisses to my ear, she whispers something. My hearing must be going bad, because I swear I just hear her say that she was…

I open my mouth, no words escape. She smiles at me and nods. It hits me; she did say what I thought she said.

I'm going to be a father. I stand up and bring her with me. I pick her up and spin her around. Then I suddenly realized I could hurt her, or our baby. I set her down gently.

Leia laughs and tells me that they're fine.

They're?

Twins?

Jedi twins?

* * *

I love my wife, and after several hours of labor we welcomed a girl and a boy into our lives. Our lives are never going to be the same.


End file.
